


Where's The Fire (Escape)?

by Just_Another_Zombie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (because I refuse to believe otherwise), Episode Fix-it s06e03 Thank You, Glenn Lives, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Zombie/pseuds/Just_Another_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so annoyed by the proceedings of the last episode, I decided to change it and give the show characters the power of intelligent thinking and working eyesight.</p><p>"Thank You" Fix-it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's The Fire (Escape)?

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind, this was written in half an hour. I was just too pissed by what happened, so I had to get this mini-idea written down.

“I can show you the way.” Nicholas suggested to Glenn. The Asian man shot an incredulous expression back in reply, his raised eyebrows perfectly communicating the message of _‘What the hell makes you think I would trust you after your attempts to kill me?_ ’  
Nicholas looked away shamefaced.  
“I’ll just draw you a map.”  
“You do that.” Glenn agreed, fishing a spare piece of paper and a half-empty pen from his back pocket. As the group watched, Nicholas scrawled a quick picture on the paper, handing it back to Glenn after a minute. Glenn gave him a nod of thanks, before adjusting his gun. With a nod and a pat on the shoulder from Michonne, the man took off at a run, glancing down at the barely legible map in his hand. He jogged through empty streets, but could hear the low tone of growling walkers at a too close for comfort distance.

It didn’t take Glenn long to make the trip, the years of chaos doing wonders for his fitness. However, when he reached the point where Nicholas had drawn a small X, an intersection in the alleyway behind the buildings, Glenn was disheartened to see the building he planned to set alight had already burned down, crumbled walls blackened with ash and soot. On top of that, a large amount of walkers had appeared, blocking off the alley-way from two different points of entry. With barely any knowledge of the town’s set up, it took Glenn a while to decide which direction to flee in, picking an alley at random when the groans of the walkers grew louder, the animated corpses having spotted the fresh source of food and sped up in chase.

Sprinting down the new alley, the human was met with a chain link fence, the living dead on the other side being drawn towards him due to the noise of his heavy footfalls and harsh breathing. Looking around in growing panic, Glenn’s stomach tightened in relief as his eyes landed on a set of fire escape stairs fixed to the side of the wall. When entering the alley Glenn had missed them, but now, as his escape options dwindled at the entry of the hunting herd, the man made a decision, running back towards the swiftly shuffling corpses. It took a bit of struggle, but after pulling himself onto a nearby dumpster, Glenn griped a ladder rung, and hauled himself up the stair. The walkers converged at the base of the ladder, their rotten arms reaching in vain and their gaping mouths opening and closing, biting into invisible flesh and tearing at invisible muscle.

Having made it up the metal instrument of escape, Glenn collapsed onto his back on the roof of the building, chest heaving and heart thundering from adrenaline. A single tear trails down his face as he thinks of how close he had been to death, to leaving Maggie behind with no more family. He thinks of what would have happened had he, perhaps, not seen the ladder, or maybe if he had had another person running with him, someone else to worry about and be distracted by. Thankfully, nothing like that had happened. Glenn wiped a sleeve across his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He was still alive, and although the plan to distract the other giant herd from Alexandria with a burning building was a failure, he was around to think of another plan. Glen closed his eyes, blocking out the groans and snarls of the walkers at the base of the building, and settled himself in to wait for them to get distracted and forget about him.

Later, when the group of walkers in the alley had been diverted enough for Glenn to make his way back down the fire escape and out of the alleyways back towards Alexandria, Michonne will tell Glenn of Nicholas’s death. How, when the small group had been forced to leave their temporary refuge in the pet store due to noise alerting the herd to their position, Nicholas had frozen in the sight of the walkers. The other man had ignored the shouts of Michonne and Heath, instead raising a gun to his head and taking his own life. A fresh body had been a well needed distraction for the congregating walkers, giving the injured more time to make their escape as the dead fed upon the now torn apart body.

  
By the end, only two lives had been taken during the escape of the town, and so the remaining five made their way into the trees, and in the direction of home.


End file.
